Frío como el hielo, así soy
by xR-ISAxx
Summary: Aparento ser frío pero.. ¿en este mundo no se vive tan solo de las apariencias? Eso fue lo que creí y hasta aquí llegue en el camino de la desesperación.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**Titulo:** Frío como el hielo, así soy.

 **Otros titulos:** Empezando la historía!

 **Género:** Drama, Historias de la vida,Yaoi

 **Serie:** YURI! ON ICE

 **Clasificación:** **+18**

 **[** Aparento ser frío pero.. ¿en este mundo no se vive tan solo de las apariencias? Eso fue lo que creí y hasta aquí llegue en el camino de la desesperación. **]**

 **Te amo.**

¿Por qué no puedo decirlo así?

¿Por qué tuve que esperar tanto tiempo?

¿Por qué te me fuiste arrebatado..?

 **Tantas veces preguntandome por qué...**

 **sin una respuesta..**


	2. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Desde que era pequeño aprendí muy bien a quererme a mi mismo, no tuve otro remedio ya que mis padres murieron a una temprana edad. Siempre fuí el más indicado para hacer todo a lo que me dedicaba, desde mis estudios hasta actualmente en mi trabajo como patinador sobre hielo.

Nunca tuve amigos con los cuales contar, ya que siempre han venido a mí interesadamente, estuve solo y estoy solo, ¿no podré confiar en nadie nunca..? Un día rutinario sin esperar lo que se venía apareció un joven de piel blanca como la misma nieve, cabello plateado y ojos azules; parado enfrente mío, mientras me miraba con esa noble y hermosa mirada.

— Aaah, me encantan sus ojos, su nariz, su boca... su rostro.. -susurré en voz baja para mí mismo mientras veía de lejos a tal brillante persona desconocída para mí-

— ¿Uh? Joven que me está mirando muy fijamente, ¿te ocurre algo? -expresé de manera sonríente-

— ¡N-Nada..! Sólamente que... -sin poder terminar la frase desvié la mirada hacía abajo para evitar decirle algo tonto a esta persona que tanto admiraba-

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? -me acerqué mucho más hacía la joven promesa rusa de cabello rubio, piel blanca, además de unos brillantes y bellos ojos azules y le susurré- Oye, tienes un gran y brillante futuro, **prima rusa**.

— ¡...! ¡Tsk! Идиот! -de repente sin que se lo esperara solté muy cabreado esa palabra en ruso qué obviamente él iba a entender eso fue lo que pensé antes de decirsela-

De pronto no pude evitar hacer un chasquido con la boca y mirarlo cabreadamente, me pusieron así y por ello le cogí en ese momento por su largo cabello blanco que casi parecía plateado según dónde enfocase la luz... lo miré fijamente a sus ojos azules parecidos a los de alguien que había olvidado de qué color eran los suyos, estaba tan borroso cuando de repente sentí punzadas realmente fuertes como para dejar las cosas así e irme corriendo a alguna parte. Pero, sentí que lo volvería a ver no porque estuviesemos en la misma selección, sino en otras circunstancias nada agradables.


	3. ENCUENTROS DEL PASADO

Entonces pasaron unos cuatro años desde aquel incidente a esa temprana edad, cuando yo solamente tenía diez años y él veintidos años, ¿una gran diferencia de edad verdaderamente asombrosa, eh? Sigue marcando esa gran diferencia pero yo... realmente le admiro, le qu... quie... no sé, no lo sé. NO SÉ CÓMO EXPRESAR ÉSTE NUEVO SENTIMIENTO PARA MÍ. ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TIENE QUE OCURRIR ESTO A MÍ?! ¿ACASO LOS NIÑOS DE MI EDAD TIENEN ESTA CLASE DE SENTIMIENTO? Lo tengo claro, tengo que olvidarme de ello, tengo que ser frío como el hielo si quiero llegar muy lejos como patinador sobre hielo, empezando a superar al mejor de Rusia en estos momentos... Victor Nikiforov.

— ¡Argh, maldición! ¡¿por qué tarda tanto Yavok?! ¡ESE VIEJO MUGRIENTO! -cabreado por esperar más de una hora a mi entrenador escupí esas palabras tan bellas como una perla de imitación-

— ¡Oye, oye jovencito! -susurré por detrás de aquel rubio malhumorado- ¿No crees que eres muy pequeño para decir todas esas palabras? -seguía susurrandole muy cerca de éste-

De pronto un joven alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros apareció frente mía sorprendiéndome y cabreandome aún más.

— ¡Oye! ¿No vas a responderme? -le dije esas palabras mientras me encontraba sujetandolo por detrás y susurrandole-

— ¿...Ah? ¿Quién mierdas eres tú? -respondí inmediatamente a la misma maner que le miraba fijamente-

— ¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, tengo 13 años y soy de Kazakstan, ¿ahora estás más satisfecho señorito ruso? -inclinandome hacía el joven mientras le susurré aquello al oído-

— ¿Ah? -muy indiferente pasé respondiendo con eso a tales palabras- Me da lo mismo... ¡me voy a entrenar! -exclamé aquellas palabras dejando atrás a aquel joven-

— . . . **Пока́.** -susurré aquellas palabras que bien conocía de su propío idioma, esperando que volviera algo cabreado aunque no fue así, me dejó atrás, por lo que sin esperar más... cogí y me fuí por un camino distinto al suyo-

Desde aquello no volví a saber nada más de ese joven, me enfoqué en mis entrenamientos, en mi vida como patinador junior, en mis competiciones, en ganar y ganar. Solamente vivo para ello, para ganar y llegar a ser el mejor de Rusia y del mundo entero.


End file.
